In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) comprises a liquid crystal display module (LCM), a driving circuit unit for driving the liquid crystal display module, and an exterior case.
The liquid crystal display module comprises a liquid crystal panel in which liquid crystal cells are arranged in matrix between two sheets of glass substrates, and a backlight unit for irradiating light to the liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal display module further comprises a cover provided at outer edges of the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit in order to prevent a light loss caused by the backlight unit and prevent damage caused by an external impact.
The above-constructed liquid crystal display module is mounted at a portable equipment such as a notebook personal computer, and is used as a display device.
A structure of a related-art liquid crystal display module will be described below in detail.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating the related-art liquid crystal display module. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating another related-art liquid crystal display module.
Referring first to FIG. 1, the related-art liquid crystal display module comprises a liquid crystal panel 10 having polarization sheets 10a and 10b formed in front and rear, respectively, a backlight unit 20 provided in rear of the liquid crystal panel 10, a support main 30 for laminating and housing the liquid crystal panel 10 and the backlight unit 20 therein, a top cover 40 for covering the front surfaces of the support main 30 and the liquid crystal panel 10, and a bottom cover 50 for covering a rear surface of the support main 30 and a side surface of the top cover 40.
The support main 30 is provided as a mold, and has a stepped end jaw formed on an inner sidewall surface to laminate the liquid crystal panel 10 and the backlight unit 20 therein. Thus, a backlight unit 20 comprising a light guide plate 21, a plurality of optical sheets 23, a reflection sheet 25, and a lamp housing (not shown) is housed at an inner lowermost layer of the support main 30. The liquid crystal panel 10 is laminated thereon.
A bottom cover 50 is manufactured by bending a stainless steel (SUS) sheet. The bottom cover 50 is advantageous in enhancing a rigidity of the liquid crystal display module owing to its material characteristic of high hardness.
The above constructed related-art liquid crystal display module has a total thickness (d) summing up a thickness (d1) of the top cover 40, a height (d2) of the support main 30, and a thickness (d3) of the cover bottom 50.
However, according to a recent trend to slim the liquid crystal display module, rather than a structure shown in FIG. 1, a structure shown in FIG. 2 in which the bottom cover 50 is eliminated and a total thickness of the liquid crystal display module is reduced is being suggested.
In other words, as shown in the cross-sectional view of FIG. 2, the total thickness (d′) of the liquid crystal display module is comprised of a thickness (d1′) of a top cover 40′ and a height (d2′) of a support main 30′. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display module has a thin type structure with its thickness reduced as much as the thickness (d3 of FIG. 1) of the bottom cover (50 of FIG. 1)
However, the related-art liquid crystal display module is weak in rigidity due to the reduced thickness since there is no bottom cover 50. Thus, the liquid crystal display module has a drawback that it suffers from damage or destruction even by a weak impact.